Hyuuga Succession
by bardsocko
Summary: Hinata offers Neji the opportunity he has craved all his life. However, the prize comes with a price that may be too costly to pay. No Hyuugacest. NaruHina implied.
1. Promotion

Author's note: I do not, nor will I ever own Naruto. There is no Hyuugacest in this story, implied or otherwise. Read, Review, and Flame if you wish.

Neji concentrated chakra into his eyes, activating the Byakugan for which the Hyuuga clan was famous for. Veins bulged around his temples, and suddenly he was able to view his surroundings in a nearly 360 degree panorama. Counting the targets that had been placed in the trees at random intervals, Neji slowly drew ten kunai from his hip pouch - five in each hand. With blinding speed, he leapt into the air and whipped the bladed projectiles in every direction. The satisfying rip of metal piercing paper rewarded his efforts even before he landed on the ground soundlessly. Using his Byakugan assisted eyes, Neji surveyed the targets. A satisfied smirk lit his otherwise blank face. All ten targets had been hit dead on.

With his Byakugan still activated, the newly promoted Chuunin took himself through several Gentle Fist drills, attempting to increase the precision of his Tenketsu strikes on a wooden mannequin that had been borrowed from Hiashi-sama several weeks back. With a start, Neji sensed the approach of another person coming from the Main House compound. Narrowing the scope of his Byakugan and directing it towards the approaching figure, Neji confirmed what he had already suspected. Hinata-sama. It seemed she was carrying a large basket as well.

Neji had been appointed Hinata's guardian at the age of four, following the placement of the Cursed Seal upon his brow. After the death of his father, Neji carried a burning hatred for the Main House of the Hyuuga clan. A hatred that seemed to manifest itself in his treatment of his younger cousin. In hindsight, Neji admitted his behavior was both cowardly and spiteful. With no other target to safely vent his anger on, the Hyuuga genius chose to pick on the one member of the Main House no one seemed to care about. Ignored by her father, displaced by her younger sister, Hinata was deemed a failure by the Main House elders, and relegated to the ignoble training of an ordinary Genin. Free from the fear of reprisal, Neji taunted her, ridiculed her, and on the day of their match during the Chuunin exams, he tried to kill her. So obsessed was he with his own 'cursed destiny,' Neji realized he had never taken the time to consider the pain of those around him.

It had taken a certain drop-out, loud-mouthed, blonde-haired shinobi to knock the proud Hyuuga off his high horse and come to realize the truth of his situation. With no one to believe in him, and no natural genius to speak of, Naruto Uzumaki had risen to the challenge and avenged Hinata's loss. More importantly, he made Neji aware of how selfishly he was living his life. To believe in the immutability of fate was a coward's way of rationalizing his lack of action. Naruto put his words to action, and snapped victory from the jaws of defeat using a technique he was once considered the worst at. Later discovering the truth of his father's death, and the agony it had put Hiashi through, Neji decided to put the selfish hatred he had been nurturing for more than half his life behind him. To do that, however, he would need to atone for the selfish mistakes had made for far too long. He would have to get Hinata-sama to forgive him.

It was slow going at first. Hinata-sama had avoided him as much as possible following the attack by the Hidden Sand and Hidden Sound Villages. Even after Hiashi-sama invited him to train at the Main House, the shy Hyuuga girl was rarely to be found. Hiashi-sama had also chosen to take his eldest daughter back into the fold, but to Neji's eyes, it was still a tenuous relationship that may never fully heal. For his own part, Neji still felt awkward around the younger cousin he had almost killed, and it took many clumsy attempts at conversation before they were able to converse normally.

Neji relaxed the chakra in his eyes, allowing his vision to return to normal. Wiping his brow with the back of his hand, he exhaled slowly, willing the tension to leave his body. The first time he had managed to coax Hinata-sama into training with him, she kept tensing up even when they were lightly sparring. When he had asked her what the problem was, she meekly replied that his expression was frightening her. Since then, Neji tried to keep his face as pleasant as possible, going so far as practicing in front of a mirror. Much to his chagrin, Hanabi had caught him in the act of trying to smile while he waited to meet with Hiashi-sama in the living room of the Main House. Wordlessly, Hinata's younger sister bowed to him and informed him Hiashi-sama would see him shortly. Neji never had the courage to ask Hiashi-sama if Hanabi had mentioned his behavior.

"Good morning, Neji-niisan," Hinata said with a bow. Turning to face her after assuring himself that his face was as non-threatening as possible, Neji returned the bow.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama. What may I ask is in that basket?" Blushing slightly, the younger Hyuuga pulled out several baked goods, offering Neji a muffin. Accepting the muffin with a slight smile, Neji took note of the formal robes she was wearing. It seemed she wasn't here for training today.

"You're certainly dressed up today, Hinata-sama. I assume we'll have to cancel today's training session. Is there some sort of function you have to attend today? Hiashi-sama did not mention anything yesterday." With a tired sigh, Hinata gestured for him to join her at the make-shift table set near the training mannequin. In the months since his return from the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha, the relationship between the cousins had improved greatly, and Hinata seemed to be far more at ease around him. After being promoted to Chuunin alongside him, Hinata-sama's confidence had been boosted immensely, and she finally lost the stutter. Now, as Neji prepared for the upcoming Jounin tests, Hinata-sama trained with him, encouraging him and remarking that she was considering applying within the next two or three years.

"Neji-niisan, I was sent by my father to bring you back to the house. We're going to have an important meeting today, and the presence of both Main and Branch Family members is required. It is likely to take quite a while, and during that time, no food will be provided. I thought you might like some breakfast before we go back. Please eat up."

With a nod, Neji bit into the muffin, savoring the warmth of the freshly baked treat, and the subtle infusion of fruits it delivered to his palate. Hinata-sama seemed uncharacteristically stoic today. Not just quiet or nervous. Resigned and solemn. It puzzled Neji.

"Hinata-sama, what is this meeting about? You seem a bit too serious for my liking today." With a sad smile, Hinata regarded him quietly.

"Neji-niisan, do you remember the first real conversation we had? Wh-when you apologized to me."

"Of course," Neji replied confidently, "First good decision in my life. Why?"

"Do you remember when you asked me about the 'cursed seal?' " Neji blanched, recalling the shame he felt for asking such an insensitive question.

"_But if you knew I was going to kill you, why didn't you use the 'cursed seal' to subdue me?" _Hinata-sama had turned away from his face, a hurt expression on her face. Neji cleared his throat and wondered what he had done wrong. Finally, Hinata-sama turned back around to face him, tears in her eyes.

"_I know you think I'm weak and inept, Neji-niisan. And you're probably right. But I would hope you know me better than that. I may be a failure as the Hyuuga heir…but I am not a coward. We had a match. I would not dishonor it."_

"_I'm sorry," _Neji had replied contritely, _"You're not a coward, and you've never been one. I'm the coward for even suggesting it."_

"I remember what you said," Neji said softly, "You demonstrated how much better of a person you are than I am, Hinata-sama." The blue-haired girl shook her head slowly and looked back at her older cousin, a sad expression on her face.

"That horrible seal has kept our family apart for too long. It has prevented you, our strongest member, from taking your rightful place as heir to the clan. No longer. Father and the council of elders have decided to give you your birthright. You will be made a member of the Main Family today, and become the new heir." Neji dropped his muffin, shock overwhelming his senses. He stared at Hinata for at least a minute before finding his voice again.

"That is impossible," he whispered, "I am a member of the Branch Family. We can never be the Head of the clan. The laws forbid it Remember the seal we carry till we die?" Hinata smiled again, the sadness in her eyes confusing Neji to distraction.

"You're wrong Neji-niisan. My father knows a forbidden technique which will remove the seal forever." Neji was driven into speechlessness again, and after staring for another long minute, he grabbed Hinata's hands.

"Hinata-sama, you're serious?" She nodded carefully, and gave him another smile.

"But what about Hanabi-sama? Wasn't she made heir in your place?"

"Hanabi is willing to abdicate to you," Hinata replied softly, "She witnessed your strength on several occasions. She knows your talents exceed even hers. It has already been agreed upon. You need but accept the offer, and we can begin the ceremony immediately."

With a joyous exclamation, Neji threw his arms around his surprised cousin, and gave her the biggest hug she had ever received in her life. Laughing softly into his shoulder, Hinata patted him on the back.

"Congratulations, Neji-sama."


	2. Ceremony

Neji stood at head of a long table, on the left side of Hiashi-sama, resplendent in the dark gray robes of a Main House member. To the left of Hiashi-sama, stood Hanabi, also clad in the robes of a Main House member, her expression bordering on infuriated. Neji took note of his youngest cousin's face, and began to wonder if there were things Hinata-sama hadn't told him. He looked around, and began to wonder where his other cousin was. Hinata-sama hated attending clan meetings - receiving disapproving glances and barely concealed contempt from her fellow Main House members. Still, for a meeting of this kind of importance, it was unusual that Hiashi-sama's elder daughter was not present.

Arrayed in long rows divided by a central line, were the Branch and Main House members. The council of Elders sat along the long table, grim expressions on their faces. For his part, Hiashi's white eyes and blank face betrayed no emotion whatsoever.

"This is a strange situation for which no precedent has been set," Hiashi began after calling the meeting to order, "Never in the history of our clan has one been gifted with so much of the Hyuuga blood, as Neji. He has surpassed the abilities of any and all before him, mastering the bloodline limit techniques at the age of 13, with no prior instruction. With talent such as his, it would be foolish not to elevate him as the future Head of this clan."

"Agreed," one of the Elders said, acting as spokesperson, "The council appreciates your sentiment, Hiashi-sama, however, a Branch Family member cannot be Head of this clan. The by-laws make it clear, and the 'cursed seal' would put him at a severe disadvantage to those he would supposedly command. Your proposition must be turned down." The other Elders were nodding in agreement, ignoring the angry mutters of the Branch House members.

"There is a technique," Hiashi replied softly, "Which would remove the seal. We could then easily adopt Neji into the Main House." The Elders were on their feet in protest immediately.

"Hiashi-sama," one of them shouted angrily, "That technique is forbidden! The by-laws ban its use."

"I am the Head of this clan," Hiashi replied icily, "I will decide which by-laws we shall follow. I acquiesced to your demands ten years ago, and it nearly led us to ruination. I will not allow you to destroy our best hope for the future!" The Elders glared at Hiashi, but broke first under Hiashi's icy stare.

"Your decision is a bold one," the first Elder replied softly, "There is merit to your reasoning, thus the council will follow your ruling. Have you prepared for the ceremony?"

"I have," Hiashi replied calmly. There were several mutters of discussion amongst the Elders, until one finally rose to speak.

"Very well Hiashi-sama. Let us begin the ceremony. We look forward to the strength that will be brought into the Main House once again," the lead Elder stated, giving Neji a calculating glance.

"Excuse me for a moment," Hiashi murmured, swiftly departing from the council meeting room, two attendants in tow. In the soft murmuring that followed, Hanabi moved over to give her older cousin a baleful glare. Neji turned to regard his youngest cousin with a puzzled look.

"Hanabi-sama. What is the matter? I was under the impression that you agreed to my inheritance."

"What choice did I have?" she snarled back, "I can't believe you agreed to this! From what my sister said of you, I thought you were a better person!" Tears began to water her fierce white eyes, and Neji was completely taken aback. What was she talking about? Just then, Hiashi reappeared, with a hooded figure clad in the robes of a Branch House member. The two attendants followed behind them, and the noise in the meeting room died down. Gesturing for Neji to approach him, Hiashi nodded at the attendants. With a gentle tug, they pulled down the hood, and Neji felt his innards collapse in on themselves.

Standing directly in front of him, clad in the Branch House robes, was Hinata-sama. The Main House members were whispering amongst themselves again, subtly nodding with agreement. It was appropriate that one such as she would be cast out of the Main House. Hinata regarded Neji with a gentle smile, and bowed low to the ground. Turning to Hiashi with startled confusion, Neji whispered to the Hyuuga elder in hushed tones.

"Hiashi-sama! What is going on here? Why is Hinata-sama dressed as a Branch House member?" Hiashi regarded Neji with a fleeting expression of wistfulness before blocking emotion from his face. With a nod, Hiashi gestured towards Hinata, whose own face betrayed nothing.

"For our House to gain a member, so too must the Branch House. Hinata will take your place in the Branch House, and serve under you."

"No!" Neji nearly shouted, "I did not agree to this! She never mentioned this when we talked." Hiashi looked surprised, and turned to look at his eldest daughter, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"I knew you would not accept it, Neji-niisan," Hinata replied softly, "But it is the only way. For father to remove the seal from you, he must place it on someone else. It is impossible to simply remove the seal. I'm sorry for not telling you. Now let us begin."

Hinata spoke with such finality, that the attendants moved forward and began to exchange hand seals in preparation for the exchange technique. Hiashi watched his eldest daughter, a mixture of grief and pride on his face. From the head of the table, Neji heard Hanabi stifle back a sob. In his mind's eye, he began to feel the cage of entrapment beginning to lift from his soul. A cage that had cut off the light of free choice and honor removed itself from his life, and began to close around the soul of another. Standing with quiet dignity, Hinata remained where she was, and Neji watched the cage that had tormented him his whole life, begin to close around her.

_Stop complaining about fate, and how it can't be changed. Because…unlike me, you're not a loser._

With a howl of denial, Neji leapt in front of Hinata, knocking back the two, stunned attendants. Assuming the Gentle Fist stance, he glared at the shocked faces of the gathered House members. Turning to face an equally stunned Hiashi, Neji began to gather chakra in his body.

"Forgive me, Hiashi-sama," he said quietly, "I am honored by your offer. However, I cannot accept."

"Neji!" Hiashi said angrily, "This is the only way I can give you what you deserve without completely violating the mandates of our clan."

"Neji-niisan," Hinata said quietly, "Your fate can be changed. I am going to help you do it. I want to do this."

"Neji," one of the Elders barked, "If you know what is best for you, you will accept this gift! The strength of the Hyuuga clan's future rests upon your shoulders. Do not spurn your responsibilities."

The council gestured for several of the guards to assist the attendants in completing the ceremony. As one, they moved towards Hinata. Again, Neji blocked their path.

"Again, please forgive me, I cannot accept this," Neji replied, allowing chakra to gather into his eyes, activating his Byakugan. There was a collective gasp of surprise from the gathered House members.

"If you touch her…," Neji said with calm menace, "I will _kill_ you." The silence that followed his statement was deafening. Finally, Hinata put her hand on his shoulder gently, trying to pull his arms down, to no avail.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said, not taking his eyes off the attendants, or her father, "I swore an oath to protect you. It was an oath made in bad faith, but an oath nonetheless. In the 9 years since I made that promise, I have been a complete failure. I will fail you no longer."

"Neji-niisan," she said softly.

"You're right about fate," he said quietly, "It can be changed. But you don't have to sacrifice yourself in the process! What is the point of earning happiness and not being able to enjoy it?" He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her away from the attendants. Bowing to Hiashi and the council, he led the stunned girl out of the meeting room. Before leaving, he turned to give the gathered Hyuuga members a brief smile.

"I _will_ become the Head of this clan," he said confidently, "But I'll do it on my own terms. You can count on it."

After they had left, Hiashi did what he could to bring the meeting back to order. Just when the conversations had died down to a manageable level, Hanabi stood, a determined grin on her face. Hiashi suppressed an urge to groan.

"Just so you know father," she said daintily, "Neji-kun has my vote." The eruption of shouting and accusations went on for another ten minutes, during which, Hanabi slipped out, a gleeful look in her eyes. Hiashi watched his youngest daughter leave, a soft smile threatening to spill over his expressions. The winds of change were about to shake up the stagnant sails of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi only hoped he would live long enough to see it.


	3. Resolution

"You know, you sounded a lot like Naruto-kun in there," Hinata commented to Neji as they sat outside the Main House compound. Hanabi had come by to let them know Hiashi would be stuck in the meeting for another two hours or so. Their punishment would be held off until then.

"Did I?" Neji replied with a grin, "I better watch myself. There's only enough room in Konoha for one Naruto." Hinata nodded absently, a blush beginning to form on her face. Neji couldn't resist teasing her.

"And apparently, there's only enough room for one girl to like him. Sasuke better return quickly before Sakura starts to get closer to Naruto, huh?" Hinata turned a brilliant shade of crimson and began to twiddle her index fingers together. Neji laughed for a moment, and then patted Hinata on the shoulder.

"You made a good choice," he said, smiling gently, "He's a good person."

"I know," she said camly, "But I think my father made an even better choice when he decided you would become the new heir. With your power--"

"My power?" Neji interrupted with a scoff, "Power is meaningless without direction. How venerable and respected would our clan be if we had the power to behave like Orochimaru? How much good did all the power of Itachi do for the Uchiha clan? How much prosperity did the Kyuubi attain with all its power? You, Hinata-sama have always had less power than me. Yet, you have possessed more strength than I could ever hope to gain." The sound of the front entrance doors sliding open interrupted their conversation. Voices and footfalls announced the departing House members as the meeting had finally finished.

"I may be the Head of this clan someday, Hinata-sama," Neji said as he helped her stand up, "But you will always be its soul. Without a soul, the body is useless."

"Things are going to change, Neji-niisan," Hinata said solemnly, "I promise you."

"I know," he said with a smile, "Because you don't go back on your word."

"It's my ninja way," she finished with a grin. An actual smile. The first one Neji had seen on her face in nearly 11 years. Neji replied with a grin of his own, and together, the two of them turned to meet the approaching wave of House members, confidence brimming on both their faces.

Hiashi walked with the council members towards the two, taking note of the strength emanating from them both. Directing his eyes skyward, he smiled.

_It seems our children succeeded where we failed, Hizashi. I bet you had the whole thing planned from the start. You always were the clever one._

The Head of the Hyuuga clan brought his eyes down from the sky and back on the people in front of him, reflecting on the work that was to come. For the first time in his life, Hiashi looked forward to it.


	4. Author's Final Words

Author's Final Word: I would like to thank all of you who have taken the time out to read and review. To those of you who have expressed interest in 'seeing where the story goes,' I'm sorry to say that this story ends with the third chapter. I don't have the literary talent to write long stories without developing writer's block or losing interest. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Tonya S. : Thanks! I've always hoped to see more interaction between the Hyuuga youth. Aside from that venomous exchange between Neji and Hinata during the Chuunin exams, we see nothing of the familial relationships.

IQSymphic: Yeah, it's short. One day, I'll have the time and focus to actually write a longer story…

Xoni Newcomer: I wholeheartedly agree with you that Hiashi is not really a father figure in the truest sense. However, I would argue this is evident in the way he was willing to sacrifice his own daughter to further the strength of the clan. I can't imagine a real father willing to put the 'cursed seal' on his own flesh and blood. As has been said in many stories and discussions, if Hinata failed Hiashi as the heir, he has certainly failed her as a father.


End file.
